1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular fence systems. More particularly, it concerns a modular fence plank that is lockably insertable into an channel of a fence rail.
2. The Background Art
Modular fence systems are becoming increasingly popular with home owners and businesses alike. Vinyl polymeric fence components have been designed for use in assembling an attractive fence.
The prior art modular fence systems are characterized by a number of disadvantages. Some systems require the laborious and time consuming practice of fastening the fence components with nuts and bolts or other fastening devices. Some of the more decorative-oriented fence systems utilize a lower fence rail to support substantially the entire weight of the planks of the fence, a design that requires a higher frequency of intermittent support posts to inhibit sagging in the lower fence rail.